6 June
by Lien Lie
Summary: Aichi mempunyai alasan mengapa ia membenci hari ulang tahunnya, namun di sisi lain ia ingin bisa menikmati hari ulang tahunnya seperti anak-anak lainnya. Bad summary, typo, gaje, alur gajelas


Terinspirasi dari suatu doujinshi yang pernah saya lihat di PIXIV. Happy Birthday Aichi XDD

* * *

**6 June  
Genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort  
Rate: T  
Main Chara: Sendou Aichi  
Disclaimer: Bushiroad  
Warning: Gaje, TYPO, ALUR GAJE, dkk**

* * *

Seorang Sendou Aichi, remaja berumur lima belas tahun terbangun dari tidurnya. Diliriknya sebuah kalender dan menghela nafas. Enam Juni, musim panas, hari ulang tahunnya. Terus terang, ia tidak begitu menyukai hari ulang tahunnya. Tidak ada yang ingat dan tidak ada yang tahu hari ulang tahunnya. Aichi masih ingat, hari sebelum ia memiliki seorang teman, di hari ulang tahunnya, mereka menindasnya lebih kejam dari hari biasanya. Sakit? Tentu saja, siapa bilang itu tidak sakit. Fisik dan hatinya sakit, ia tahu itu.

Aichi segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, setelah itu turun untuk sarapan. Ia ragu, apakah teman-temannya ingat hari ulang tahunnya? Tahun lalu ia lalui dengan penindasan seminggu sebelum libur musim panas. Bagaimana dengan tahun ini? Walau ia sudah bebas dari penindasan dan memiliki banyak teman, namun itu semua tidak dapat menghapus luka di masa lalu. Luka itu menjadi penyebab bencinya ia pada hari keenam bulan Juni. Ia sangat membenci hari itu. Terakhir kali ia menyukai hari itu ialah pada saat ia berumur lima tahun. Ulang tahun yang ia rayakan secara sederhana, namun keluarganya ada di rumah untuk merayakannya. Sekarang, pemandangan itu mustahil ada.

"Nih Aichi, sarapanmu," Emi mengantarkan nampan berisi salad, susu hangat dan roti serta mentega. Aichi tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan. Senangnya," Emi dengan riang menyantap sarapannya, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagiku hari ini… biasa saja," Jawab Aichi sambil menyeduh susunya.

"Biasa saja?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Tahun lalu juga seperti ini kan?" Jelas Aichi, "Selain itu, aku berencana menyelesaikan PR musim panas selama seminggu, agar aku punya banyak waktu luang.

"Oh, baguslah kalau seperti itu," Emi mengemasi peralatan makannya, "Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih sarapannya. Aku berangkat!"

"Ya, hati-hati," Shizuka yang awalnya berada di dapur, memasuki ruang makan, "Kalau belum selesai, Aichi?"

"Ya, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan,"

"Kau yakin? Ini musim panas dan suhu menaik drastis. Jika tidak makan nanti sakit,"

"Aku akan makan di sekolah, tenang saja," Aichi tersenyum meyakinkan, "Aku pergi dulu,"

Shizuka terbengong-bengong, "Kok rasanya ada yang kelupaan ya?" Shizuka melirik kalender. Enam Juni. Enam Juni, enam Juni, enam Juni…

"Oh iya! Hari ini kan…"

-XXX-

"Pelajaran hari ini sekian. Selamat menikmati liburan dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan PR kalian," Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Tentu saja semua murid di sana senang karena besok mereka sudah libur untuk menikmati musim panas. Sudah besok libur, pulangnya lebih awal lagi.

"Hei Aichi," Si preman (Jejadian) pun datang, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke Card Capital? Akan kuajari teknik baru untukmu ala Guru Morikawa!"

Namun Aichi hanya menggeleng, "_Gomen_, hari ini aku tidak bisa datang,"

"Eeeh? Kenapa?" Tanya Izaki.

"A- aku berencana mengerjakan semua PR musim panas agar memiliki banyak waktu luang,"

"Kau yakin? PR kita banyak lho," Ujar Izaki, "Ada bahasa Inggris, Jepang, matematika, tugas mengarang, dan kesenian. Memangnya bisa selesai dalam sehari?"

"Paling tidak semua PR selesai dalam waktu satu minggu. Sudah ya, aku pulang duluan," Aichi buru-buru keluar kelas membuat kedua temannya bengong dalam sekejap.

Memang, saat tiba di rumah Aichi langsung mengerjakan PRnya. Ia hari itu tidak berniat bermain kartu. Aichi berpikir, dengan cara menyibukkan waktunya dengan PR-PR yang ada dapat membuatnya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, bahkan, ibunya sendiri lupa.

"Aichi, bisa turun sebentar?" Suara nyaring dari ibunya terdengar dari lantai bawah. Tanpa menjawab, Aichi beranjak ke lantai bawah.

"Ini kado ulang tahun kiriman dari ayahmu. Tadi ibu menerima telepon dari ayah. Dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu sekaligus minta maaf karena hari ini ia tidak bisa ikut merayakannya akibat lembur,"

Aichi hanya tersenyum sedih, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kok ayah sibuk. Lagipula…"

"Ya?"

Ingin rasanya Aichi mengatakan ia membenci hari ulang tahunnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok. Titip salam untuk ayah, ya. Aku kerjakan PR sebentar,"

Sang ibu menatap putranya yang terlihat lesu, lalu menghela nafas, "Tahun kemarin lupa, sekarang juga hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat,"

"Aku pulang!" Emi menutup pintu rumah dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Ah, Emi sudah pulang,"

"Tadi aku bertanding menang lima kali berturut-turut!" Ujar Emi bangga.

"Wah hebat!"

"_Eto_, tapi kenapa hari ini Aichi tidak ikutan ya?" Tanya Emi.

"Ah iya, Emi, kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Shizuka memastikan.

"Hari ini hari Sabtu kan?" Jawab Emi.

Shizuka hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke kalender. Hari Sabtu, tanggal enam Juni.

"Ada apa dengan itu?" Tanya Emi bingung.

"Enam Juni dan Aichi, kau tahu itu?"

Emi berpikir. Enam Juni dan Aichi. Dalam hitungan detik, Emi pun menyadarinya.

"EEEEEEEEH!? GAWAT! AKU LUPA!"

"Ssst! Jangan berisik Emi," Shizuka menenangkan Emi.

"Gawat, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Emi.

"Jam satu siang,"

"Masih ada waktu. Bu, temani aku belanja dulu, setelah itu kita ke Card Capital!" Pinta Emi.

Sementara di lantai dua, Aichi yang sudah mengerjakan PR bahasa Jepang, Inggris dan matematika memutuskan untuk menggambar dengan buku sketsanya sambil menghela nafas. Setelah Emi dan ibunya pamit untuk berbelanja, meninggalkan ia sendirian di rumah, dengan buku sketsa yang merupakan kado dari ayahnya, Aichi memutuskan untuk menggambar. Menggambar juga salah satu hobi Aichi. Ia selalu menggambar setiap hari, dan gambarnya cepat, detail dan rapi dikarenakan ia sudah hobi menggambar dari umur lima tahun.

Aichi memutuskan untuk menggambar beberapa karakter dari deck yang berbeda, sebagai pengisi waktu luangnya. Malam masih lama, padahal Aichi sangat mengharapkan hari esok, karena ia membenci hari ini. Dalam hati, terkadang ia bertanya, mengapa ia membenci enam Juni? Apa hanya karena penindasan ia menjadi sangat membencinya? Atau karena banyak orang yang lupa hari ulang tahunnya?

Aichi sendiri tidak tahu. Baginya, enam Juni seperti mimpi buruknya, hari sial baginya. Menghabiskan waktu dalam rumah dan menyibukkan diri baginya belum cukup baginya, tapi hanya cara itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hampir lima halaman buku sketsanya yang ia isi dengan karakter dalam kartu dari deck yang berbeda dan Aichi kembali merasakan bosan.

"Nonton TV saja, ada acara yang ingin kutonton,"

-XXX-

"Yosh, sudah berbelanja, tinggal pergi ke Card Capital,"

"Emi, untuk apa kita ke sana?"

"Tentu saja membuatkan Aichi kejutan. Masa selama sepuluh tahun ini kita hanya memberikan Aichi ucapan selamat saja?" Emi menggembungkan kedua pipinya, Shizuka hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita sekalian rayakan di sana,"

-Skip, saat tiba di Card Capital-

"EEEEEH!?" Tentu saja, beberapa penghuni Card Capital kaget mendadak mendengar hal itu, bahkan Kai yang _cool_ saja ikutan kaget (Walau ia tidak ikutan menjerit)

"Pantas saja, ia terlihat murung dari tadi pagi," Pikir Izaki.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke rumahnya!" Baru saja si preman Morikawa hendak melangkah, Miwa keburu menariknya.

"Apaan sih, dasar rambut bakmie!"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya sampai selesai Lose-Umi!" Akhirnya Morikawa menurutinya.

"Jadi aku berpikir untuk merayakannya di sini," Emi menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus," Misaki menyetujuinya, "Bagaimana kita memulainya?"

"Mungkin tidak sudah terlalu meriah. Cukup merapikan saja dan membuat kue, itu sudah cukup,"

"Kebetulan ada Kai. Kai, kau bantu membuat kuenya ya," Kai hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saat Miwa memintanya.

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku bantu bersih-bersih!" Kamui mengambil pel.

"Aku akan ikut membantu!"

Card Capital yang juga kebetulan tutup awal, memulai kegiatan mereka pada enam Juni tersebut. Sementara Aichi hanya duduk diam sambil menonton TV, guna memanfaatkan waktu luangnya, dan sesekali menghela nafas. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, karena luka-luka itu, ia menjadi membenci hari itu.

"Ibu pulang!" Suara nyaring dari Shizuka membuat Aichi melankah untuk menyambung sang ibu.

"Bagaimana belanjanya?" Tanya Aichi.

"Yah, hari ini ada banyak diskon," Jawab Shizuka riang.

"Di mana Emi? Bukannya tadi bareng?" Tanya Aichi lagi saat menyadari sang adik tidak ada.

"Dia pergi kali ke Card Capital,"

"Oh…" Aichi kembali melirik jam. Masih jam dua siang.

"_E- eto_… aku ke taman sebentar ya," Pamit Aichi sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," Melihat Aichi sudah pergi, Shizuka hendak membuka jendela, "Astaga, langit sudah mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan,"

Aichi terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman, duduk di tepi kolam dan memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong, tidak ada harapan. Aichi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kembali menyukai enam Juni? Tidak mungkin selamanya ia membenci hari itu. Tidak, ia tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk dirayakan, namun Aichi ingin setidaknya ia tidak mau diperlakukan kasar, atau bahkan lebih kasar seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Selama sepuluh tahun, keluarganya hanya mengatakan selamat, dan teman-temannya di sekolah menindasnya sebagai sasaran tunggal. Setiap tahun seperti itu, wajarlah ia membenci hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ah," Aichi merasa tangan dan kepalanya terkena tetes air, "Hujan…?"

Hujan deras melanda kota, namun Aichi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Justru hujan itu menyembunyikan air matanya.

"_Baka_…" Aichi terus membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja. Sejujurnya ia hari ini kesepian, tapi ia takut untuk bertemu teman-temannya. Ia takut hal buruk terjadi padanya seperti sepuluh tahun sebelumnya.

"Besok baru ke Card Capital deh," Pikir Aichi. Baginya, besok dan seterusnya ialah hari aman.

"Tenang saja, cuma sehari kok…" Aichi berusaha menyemangati dirinya, namun gagal.

"Sedang apa hujan-hujanan?" Aichi kaget dadakan mendengar suara dingin dari seseorang.

"Ka_- _Kai_-kun_?"

"Kau menangis sendirian di sini?" Aichi buru-buru menghapus air matanya, "Enggak, aku tidak menangis kok. Sungguh…"

Kai hanya menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Aichi, "Ikut aku!"

Aichi hanya menuruti saja. Keduaya berada di bawah payung yang sama, namun Aichi merasa percuma saja payungan, toh dia sudah basah kuyup. Diluar dugaan, Kai membawanya masuk ke apartemennya.

"Lepas pakaianmu dan ganti dengan pakaian ini. Kalau malu, ganti di kamar mandi," Kai menyerahkan kemeja putih dan celana pendeknya pada Aichi tanpa melihat sedikitpun, Aichi hanya menuruti dan ganti di kamar mandi. Kemeja saja sudah kebesaran, celananya memang pas, namun kepanjangan bagi Aichi. Untungnya tidak kelonggaran.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Tanya Kai dengan nada memaksa. Aichi yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di tempat tidur Kai hanya menunduk diam.

"Aku…" Aichi sedikit ragu mengungkapkannya, namun kalau Kai yang bisa menjaga rahasia, sepertinya tidak masalah, "Aku benci enam Juni,"

Kai tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Aichi untuk memperjelas maksudnya.

"Aku sangat membenci enam Juni _sejujurnya aku lebih benci pada diriku _sendiri. Aku membencinya karena… terakhir aku menyukainya saat aku berumur lima tahun. Keluargaku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat, sementara di sekolah selalu ditindas lebih kejam setiap kali aku berulang tahun. Setiap tahun aku lalui dengan penindasan. Kado ulang tahun berupa luka membuatku sangat membenci hari itu,"

"Tapi, sekarang kau sudah punya teman, kan?" Tanya Kai menyakinkan

"Ya, tapi, aku tetap membenci hari ini. Aku takut bertemu kalian hari ini _aku takut dilukai lagi_. Bukan, aku bukannya manja dan bermaksud ingin merayakannya, ucapan saja sudah cukup. Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak ingin mengalami atau menambah luka di hari ulang tahunku. Untuk menghindarinya, aku memutuskan menjalani hari dengan kesibukan agar aku bisa lupa. Tapi tidak ada hasilnya,"

"Kau bilang sendiri ingin menghindari luka, tapi caramu itu justru membuatmu melukai diri sendiri, kau tahu," Kata-kata Kai membuat Aichi yang tadinya menunduk menatap Kai yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tapi kupikir, itu cara terbaik _namun terasa sakit_…"

"Melukai diri sendiri membuat lukamu semakin membebas. Apa kau ingin selama bertahun-tahun seperti ini? Dan lagi, apa kau menghindari kami dengan maksud kau menyamakan kami dengan orang-orang yang sudah melukaimu?"

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Bantah Aichi, "Aku hanya takut dan bingung, apa yang harus aku perbuat. Selama bertahun-tahun aku mengalami hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu dan aku bingung apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian _aku tidak mau dijauhi lagi_…" Berlahan Aichi kembali menangis,

"Aku tidak ingin dibenci kalian. Aku senang sudah memiliki banyak teman. Aku tidak lagi kesepian dan diremehkan. Dulu langkahku terasa berat saat hendak ke sekolah, selalu diri di kamar mandi dan menutup kedua telingaku, sementara di rumah, aku selalu mematikan lampu kamar dan terus mengurung diri. Aku hanya keluar kamar jika ingin ke kamar mandi atau makan. Tapi, semenjak aku mempunyai teman di Card Capital dan memenangkan berbagai turnamen, teman-teman sekolahku mulai mendekatiku dan para guru tidak lagi memandangku dengan sebelah mata. Mereka tidak lagi menindasku, membuat semagat belajarku pulih kembali. Tidak ada beban setiap kali pergi ke sekolah atau ke tempat ramai, karena aku memiliki teman. Itu saja. Tapi setiap kali melihat kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal enam Juni, mimpi itu buruk yang harusnya sudah kulupakan kini menghantuiku lagi. Itu sebabnya aku takut _tolong jangan benci aku_…"

Kai terdiam mendengar cerita Aichi. Di Q4, banyak yang mengalami masa lalu yang berat. Kai dan Misaki yang kehilangan keluarga berharganya dalam kecelakaan naas, dan Aichi yang mengalami penindasan kejam selama bertahun-tahun. Kai mengelus pelan rambut Aichi, dan kemudian menyerahkan tangannya, membuat Aichi sedikit bingung.

"Gigit tanganku sebagai pelampiasanmu dan kau boleh menangis sampai puas untuk melepaskan bebanmu,"

Aichi menatap Kai ragu, namun memang ia ingin melampiaskan bebannya, namun ia tidak mau menyakiti orang lain. Baginya, menyiksa diri sendiri lebih baik daripada menyakiti orang lain.

"Gigit tanganku, Aichi," Nada Kai terdengar memaksa. Kenapa? Kenapa Kai mau menjadi pelampiasan Aichi? Bukankah apa yang pernah ia lakukan belum setara dengan apa yang Kai inginkan?

Akhirnya Aichi menurutinya dan mengigit tangan Kanan Kai, sementara Kai hanya menyandarkan kepala Aichi di dadanya dan memeluknya dengan tangan kirinya. Rasa sakit di tangan kanan Kai belum setara dengan rasa sakit yang Aichi alami selama bertahun-tahun, namun setidaknya, Aichi bisa melepaskan setengah bebannya. Berlahan Aichi melepaskan gigitannya dan terus menangis dalam pelukan Kai.

Hangat, itulah yang Aichi rasakan. Aichi merasa bebannya seakan meringan. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan beban dan rasa sakitnya memudar. Selama bertahun-tahun beban itu terus bertambah berat dan lukanya kian membesar, namun pelampiasannya lewat gigitan dan tangisannya seakan menutupi luka-lukanya.

Kai yang biasanya bersikap dingin terus memeluk dan mengeluskan. Mulutnya yang biasa berkata-kata dingin dan menusuk, kini mengeluarkan kata-kata halus, kado terindah dari Kai.

"Bagaimana, sudah tenang?" Tanya Kai saat Aichi melepaskan pelukan Kai. Aichi menangguk.

"Ya. _Eto_… tanganmu…"

Kai hanya tersenyum dan menatap tangan kanannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil, gigi taringmu kecil dan kulitku sedikit keras, jadi tidak mungkin sampai luka parah,"

"Tapi…"

"Daripada itu, ayo kita ke Card Capital. Teman-temanmu yang lain sudah menunggu,"

Aichi awalnya hendak mengikuti Kai, namun ia menyadari pakaiannya yang aneh dan kebesaran (Walau kemeja putih berlengan panjang membuatnya terlihat lucu dan imut). Kai hanya menahan tawa, lalu mengambil jaketnya.

"Pakai jaket itu dan kita berangkat sekarang," Aichi buru-buru mengenakan jaket dan mengancinginya. Tidak terlihat aneh dan malah membuatnya imut karena panjang lengannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan kemeja putihnya.

Hujan sudah reda, Kai dan Aichi diam-diaman selama perjalanan. Aichi merasa semakin kagum dengan Kai dan juga merasa Kai saat ini berbeda. Aichi melihat ke tangan kanan Kai, di luar dugaan, tangannya cepat sembuh.

"Akh!" Aichi menghentikan langkahnya dan menyadari sesuatu, membuat Kai ikut menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku tidak membawa kartu,"

"Tenang saja, kita ke sana bukan untuk bertarung kok," Kai menenangkan dan membuat Aichi lega.

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan lihat sendiri,"

-XXX-

Di Card Capital…

"Kapan Kai_-kun_ akan datang?" Tanya Shin yang sedang duduk santai.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Sebentar lagi pasti sampai," Jawab Miwa santai, "Ah, itu mereka berdua!"

"Gawat, aku belum selesai!" Kamui panik sendiri.

Aichi menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di depan pintu. Ia masih merasakan takut, walau Kai sudah membantunya.

"Cepat masuk, Aichi," Aichi kembali menuruti kata-kata Kai walau rasa takut masih ada dalam benaknya.

"Awas! Jatuh!"

"Gyaaaa!"

BRAK!

"_Baka_! Kamu ngapain Lose-Umi!"

"Namaku bukan Lose-Umi, cebol!"

"KALIAN JANGAN BERISIK DI DALAM TOKO!"

"Maaf…"

Aichi hanya _sweatdrop_. Jika dilihat dari suara dan situasinya, mungkin masih sama seperti dulu. Aichi memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pintu otomatisnya terbuka dan Aichi terbelak kaget.

"Card Capitalnya… beda…" Aichi sedikit cengo. Sedang tidak ada turnamen toko namun suasananya berbeda.

"Ah gagal, padahal kami ingin memberikanmu kejutan," Miwa hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari.

"Payah, semua ini gara-gara kamu!" Tuduh Kamui.

"Enak saja, asal main tuduh kamu, cebol!" Bantah Morikawa.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua tenanglah," Izaki dan Miwa langsung menenangkan si 'Ayah-Anak' yang sedang bertengkar.

"Sayang sekali ya," Komentar Misaki sambil tersenyum.

"Ini semua… untuk apa?" Tanya Aichi sedikit kebingungan.

"Untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Maaf ya, kami juga baru tahu sekarang dan mendadak, jadinya begini," Jawab Misaki.

Kai masuk ruangan duluan, "Kau duduk di sana dengan adikmu. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan,"

Aichi menurutinya dan duduk di samping Emi, "Ada apa, Emi?"

"Aku mau minta maaf, aku juga lupa hari ini kau ulang tahun," Jawab Emi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa kok," Aichi kembali berbohong.

"Yah, aku mengerti perasaanmu kok, makanya kami berpikir untuk merayakannya di sini. Maaf ya, hasilnya jadi kurang bagus,"

Aichi hanya tersenyum dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan bersih, meja-kursi sudah ditata rapi dan teman-temannya masih seperti biasa.

"Aku suka kok, Emi," Ujar Aichi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Emi senang.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih ya,"

"Huaa, Aichi_-Oniisan_, aku sangat terharu," Kamui mewek lebay dan memeluk Aichi.

"A- aku juga, murid nomor satuku!" Morikawa ikut-ikutan

"Maaf ya, sudah merepotkan kalian," Aichi kewalahan dengan keduanya. Miwa dan Izaki kembali melepaskan mereka berdua.

"Kalau kalian seperti itu, nanti Aichi malah sesak nafas!" Izaki menarik Morikawa sekuat tenaga.

"Tenang saja, akan kuberi nafas buatan!" Ujar Morikawa ngaco, dan disusul dengan jitakan Kai yang baru saja ke dapur untuk mengambil kue.

"Aw! Apaan sih, dasar muka dingin!" Morikawa tidak terima.

"Jangan buat keributan," Kata Kai dingin, namun Miwa hanya menahan tawa dan berpikir, "Kai seperti itu karena cemburu~"

Akhirnya pelukan maut dari 'Ayah-Anak' berakhir dan Aichi kembali mengambil nafas. Benar-benar sesak, tapi setidaknya mereka senang.

"Nih, Aichi_-kun_," Shin menyerahkan pisau kue, "Kue cokelat dengan krim keju buatan _Kai-_kun. Kau boleh memotongnya dan memberikannya pada semua yang ada di sini,"

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena ingin potongan yang besar, kan?" Shin membatu mendengar kata-kata Misaki.

"Apaan sih, ini tidak adil. Harusnya punyaku yang besar!"

"Lose-Umi, sadarlah akan umurmu! Harusnya itu punyaku!"

Aichi memotong kue tersebut sama besar, tentu saja, mana mungkin ia membiarkan kerusuhan itu terus terjadi hanya karena potongan kue.

"Nih, Emi," Aichi menyerahkan kue yang sudah potongnya pada Emi. Dengan senang hati Emi menerimanya.

"Waah, terima kasih, Aichi!"

Mereka semua yang hadir tampaknya sangat menikmati perayaan itu, salah satunya Aichi.

"Kau tidak ikut makan, Aichi?" Tanya Kai bermaksud menemani Aichi yang sedang menyendiri, memandangi kehebohan teman-temannya.

"Tidak, kupikir, melihat mereka semua merasakan kehangatannya saja itu sudah cukup," Jawab Aichi sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya tidak lagi memancarkan kesedihan. Kai membalas senyumannya.

"Aichi, lihat sini,"

"Eh-…" Aichi kembali terbelak kaget. Kai tiba-tiba menyuapinya dengan kue.

"Bagaimana, enak, kan?" Tanya Kai lembut, wajah Aichi hanya memerah.

"Y- ya… enak,"

"Mau kusuapi lagi?"

"E- eh, tidak usah. Itukan kuenya Kai_-kun_,"

"Kue itu kubuat untukmu. Ayo di makan,"

Nyaris tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, kecuali pasangan satu ini.

"Dasar, mesra sekali ya," Komentar Miwa.

"Setidaknya, Aichi tidak murung lagi dan membenci hari ulang tahunnya," Misaki ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"_Nee_, mau kusuapi juga?" Tawar Miwa, wajah Misaki ikut memerah.

"A- apaan sih,"

"Ayolah. Buka mulutmu, aaa~"

"Dasar,"

Aichi kembali memandangi ruangan serta teman-temannya. Ia memang tidak mengharapkan perayaan ulang tahunnya, namun ia senang karena teman-temannya menikmatinya.

"_Nee_, Kai_-kun_," Panggil Aichi, "Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini…"

_Aku tidak akan membenci enam Juni lagi_

"Semoga tahun depan kita bisa merayakannya lagi ya," Aichi mengangguk.

"Oh iya, tanggal lahir Kai_-kun_ berapa?"

"Dua puluh delapan Agustus. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

Aichi hanya tersenyum membalasnya, "Tidak, hanya bertanya,"

_Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa membalasnya_

"_Nee_, terima kasih ya, untuk hari ini…"

_Terima kasih sudah membuatku tidak membenci hari ini lagi_

_Selamanya, aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini_

_Terima kasih_

**END**

Happy Birtdhay Aichi XDD

Author ngetik ini dari bulan Mei, dan ternyata bisa selesai cepat, jadi publishnya masih lama karena selesai keawalan TTATT

Tapi akhirnya Juni datang juga dan bisa dipublish X3

Ini beberapa adegen terambil dari doujinshi lama yang pernah kulihat di pixiv. Karena udah beberapa tahun, jadi lupa siapa artistnya (Pastinya pake huruf Jepang). Tadinya cuma mau bikin Friendship doang, eh malah ada romance. Tapi gx pa-pa deh

Btw, untuk beberapa waktu, saya move on bikin FIC non-Romance dulu (Udah sering bikin soalnya) dan mencari suasana baru. Tapi tenang aja, saya masih mau kok bikin FIC romance.

Maksih sudah baca. RnR?


End file.
